East Hall Mighty WildDucks
by galindapopular
Summary: HSM xover A school exchange program sends Ducks to East High and Wildcats to Eden Hall. Can they adjust to one another? PortmanSharpay, ChadJulie, TaylorAdam
1. Exchange Program

**Summary: High School Musical Crossover. An inter school exchange program sends, Charlie, Julie, Goldberg, Averman and Luis to East High, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason and Sharpay to Eden Hall? Can the Ducks adjust to the Wildcats and vice versa? Can couples survive half a country between them? Can two captains live in the same house without killing each other? Can a Bash Brother love a Diva? Portman/Sharpay, Chad/Julie, Taylor/Adam.**

**Author's Note: SO, unless you've lived under a rock for the past year, (and if you did, I honestly pity you) you know that there is this little movie floating around out there called High School Musical. You also know that the main fanbase of this movie is pre teen girls. Although I am not in that general fanbase, I have similar taste to them. I love this movie. Also, you may or may not know, the sequel to said movie premiered this weekend...can you say awesome? Anyway, Friday night, couldn't sleep, I have issues, starting writing this. Came up with some fun little pairings, as well as this whole Charlie and Troy conflict. If you think I'm crazy, you're probably right, also I have like 5 stories going right now, I know, but I felt the need to do this. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, or The Mighty Ducks, if I owned either, I would be a far greater human than I am.**

* * *

**East Hall Mighty WildDucks**

**Chapter 1: Exchange Program**

"This place makes Eden Hall look like a dump!" Averman said, looking around their new school. Julie, Luis, Goldberg and Charlie nodded.

"It's different,"Julie said, "Like all shiny and new. Eden Hall's more vintage."

"Another word for that is old Cat," Luis smiled.

"This years gonna be weird," Goldberg said. "Although I could seriously get used to this weather."

"It is nice," Julie nodded. "I just can't beleive this actually worked out! I mean, an inter school exchange program?"

"Bet you're missing Adam?" Averman teased her, she whacked him in the arm. "You two worried about what this distance thing is going to do?"

"Adam and I have enough trust in our relationship that it's not going to be a problem." She said smoothly.

"You guys think these Wildcats can handle the Ducks?" Charlie smiled, the team nodded and rallied around him. They took a collective breath and walked through the doors of East High School, Albequerque, New Mexico.

* * *

"We got the shaft in this deal." Sharpay said, Jason, Kelsi and Taylor nodded. "I mean, we have to live here, and they get East High?" 

"No one asked you to come Sharpay!" Taylor said, "This is a huge opportunity, this is the first program like this ever."

"I know its a big deal," Kelsi said, "But honestly? I still don't understand why they didn't ask Gabriella."

"Because they wanted a sampling of East High's best and brightest," Jason quoted their principal, "So, to have Taylor and Gabriella, would be redundant."

"Besides," Taylor rolled her eyes, "She wouldn't leave Troy."

"But you leaving Chad?" Jason asked, "No problem there?"

"No," Taylor said, "Because Chad and I have an understanding."

"That would be?" Kelsi laughed.

"If I find out anything's going on," She smiled, "I'll kill him."

"OK, whatever!" Shapay cut them off, "I just hope they can handle the Wildcats." The four East High students settled their stomachs and walked towards The Eden Hall Academy.

* * *

"Hi!" A girl with dark curly hair walked up to Julie. "Julie right?" Julie nodded. "I'm Gabriella? You're going to be staying with me?" 

"Oh right!" Julie said, "Hi! I'm sorry its just, first day and all."

"Totally understand!" Gabriella smiled, "I've been new before."

"So," Julie said, "This is East High?"

"This is East High." Gabriella nodded. "Want a tour?"

"I'd love one!" Julie smiled.

"Gabby!" A boy with dark sloppy hair ran up to them, and kissed Gabriella. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Gabriella laughed, "Troy Bolton, Julie Gaffney," Julie waved.

"Oh! Exchange student right." He nodded. "Where's mine?"

"You were supposed to pick them up at the office." Gabriella said, sighing loudly "Boyfriends, can't live with them,"

"Can't kill them," Julie nodded, "I know, I have one of my own."

"So, where is mine?" Troy said, "Seriously?"

"TB!" Two black boys, one with a floppy afro and the other clean cut came. "Just got back from the office with our exchange students." The afroed one smiled. "Well hello."

"Hi," Julie said.

"Chad," The other one said, "Remember Taylor? Your girlfriend."

"I remember Taylor," Chad said, "Remember Sharpay? That psycho you follow around hoping she actually likes you?"

"A Sharpay free year I think will be good," A blonde haired boy came out behind them.

"She's your sister," Gabriella laughed. "As you all are the rudest people ever, this is Julie Gaffney, Julie, these idiots who have surrounded me, Troy Bolton, Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, and Zeke." Julie smiled, "Where exactly are all of your exchange students?"

"Also known as my friends." Julie said.

"Yeah," Troy said, "I guess I should go to the office and claim mine." He looked sheepishly at Gabriella who nodded.

"Um," Chad said, "Mine went over there." He ran after, Julie laughed, seeing that Chad had ended up with Luis.

"I um," Zeke said, "lost mine."

"Which one?" Julie laughed.

"Short, round," Zeke said, "Talked a little too much."

"That would be Goldberg," Julie smiled. "He probably went to check out the caf." Zeke nodded and headed out in the other direction. "Which means you got Averman." She clapped him on the shoulder. "I pity you." She walked off, and Gabriella followed after her.

* * *

"Hi," Sharpay walked in to her room where a girl with long dark hair was laying on her bed. "I'm Sharpay!" 

"Connie," the girl smiled. She looked over the newcomer and sighed. It was bad enough that she wasn't going to have Julie as her room mate this year, did she really have to live with this girl? "Welcome to Eden Hall. You're with the exchange program?"

"Yes," Sharpay whined, and flopped on the bed. "I'm sorry but how do you live here nine months out of the year?"

"Um, I'm from here," Connie said. "All the time, actually."

"Well, I pity you," Sharpay said. "Seriously, how?"

"It's not so bad," Connie shrugged. Sharpay nodded and looked over at the stick by the door.

"Does your boyfriend play hockey?" Sharpay smiled, trying at least to make conversation.

"He does," Connie nodded, "Um but that's not his stuff. It's mine."

"You play hockey?" Sharpay said, shocked. "Really?" Connie nodded. She was used to the reaction.

* * *

"Um, sorry," Adam Banks said bending down to help the girl who he had knocked in to. 

"It's OK," she said, smiling.

"You're new?" He said looking at her.

"Actually, I'm with this exchange program," she explained, "Taylor McKessie." She extended her hand.

"Oh! You're one of the kids from New Mexico," He said, "I'm Adam Banks, my girlfriend went down to your school."

"Oh!" Taylor smiled, "Right, sure."

"Look, if you need anything, Julie gave me specific instructions," He laughed, "I am to make sure that you all feel welcome."

"Thanks," She smiled. "I could use directions to the bathroom."

"It's right around the corner," he said. "That was an easy one."

"I'll try to stump you next time," she smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Charlie Conway?" Troy said, seeing the unfamiliar kid sitting outside the office. 

"Troy Bolton?" Charlie tried. Troy nodded.

"Sorry I'm late," Troy laughed. Charlie shrugged, and noticed a clear C emblem on Troy's track jacket.

"You're a Captain?" Charlie smiled. Troy nodded. "What team?"

"Basketball," Troy said. "You play?"

"Not really," Charlie shook his head. "Hockey's my game. I'm, I mean, I was the captain, back home."

"Who's the captain now?" Troy asked.

"Banks." He shrugged and mumbled. "Only because I came here."

"Right, of course." Troy said. "Um we have a hockey team, they're good, I think, I've never gone to a game, because well,"

"Same season," Charlie nodded, "Right. So, I'm living with you?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "Just a warning, my dad's a little intense, he's also our coach."

"I think I can handle intense," Charlie chuckled, thinking of Orion.

* * *

**PLEASE tell me what you think!**


	2. New Places, New Faces

**Author's Note: WOW! Thank you all so much for the really overwhelming overnight response on this. I greatly appreciate it. Just to adress a few questions, after rereading I realized I never specified that Averman went with Ryan, so I'll clear that up now! I do intend on having the Ducks try out for the East High hockey team, but I don't intend on bringing in new characters for Eden Hall, I'll just have it be anonymous underclassmen. Poppyfields13, it makes me deeply sad that you don't have HSM 2 yet, because it is excellent. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, we get some really great Sharpay action. She's such a bitch, she's fun to write. Plus I do theater and I know that girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either movie series :-(**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Places, New Faces**

"WHAT!" Sharpay's shouts were easily heard in the hallway. "What do you mean the auditions are over?"

"Um," the girl who was standing in the auditorium door at Eden Hall, looked at her. "I mean they're over, we hold them the week before school starts."

"I don't think you understand," She smiled sweetly, "I need to be in the show. I'm the most talented girl at East High, and,"

"I'm sure you are," the girl said, raising her eyebrows, fully aware that obviously this new girl was a handful, "But the show's cast, you can be on stage crew, if you want."

"Hey Linda," A tall boy with dark skin and hair walked in, carrying what looked like two heavy bags, "Where do you want these?"

"Um, stage left," Linda pointed, "Thanks Portman."

"What else am I here for," He smirked. "Are you here to join crew?" He smiled at Sharpay, and she looked at him like he was crazy.

"No," she said shortly, "I don't do stage crew."

"Oh," He said, "OK then." He walked in.

"Look, like I said, I'm very sorry." Linda said, "But we really can't do anything about it. I guess we can put you in as an understudy, if you come back tomorrow with an audition."

"Fine," Sharpay said storming off. Linda sighed and walked in to the auditorium.

"Who was that?" Portman laughed at the look on Linda's face.

"Sharpay Evans," Linda said, "One the girls from Julie's little exchange program. What was I thinking signing on to direct this show?"

"You were thinking," Portman teased, "'Charlie's going to be in New Mexico all year, whatever am I going to do with myself?'" She hit him in the arm. "So what'd you do with the Diva?"

"Told her I'd let her be an understudy." Linda shrugged. "I just hope we don't have a Tanya Harding situation on our hands."

"I'll look out for her if you want," Portman smiled.

"Now that sounds safe." Linda laughed.

"Um excuse me?" A small girl with her hair tucked up in a hat walked in. "I'm looking for Linda?"

"I'm Linda," she stood up. "Can I help you?"

"My name's Kelsi," she said with a shy smile, "I wanted to see about playing the piano?"

"Right!" Linda said, rushing down to her. "You're one of the exchange kids right?"

"Yes," Kelsi breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, its nice to meet you," Linda said, "I already met one of your classmates."

"Blonde hair," Kelsi grimaced, "Too much makeup on her face, too much glitter on her clothes?" Linda nodded. "That'd be Sharpay, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Linda laughed.

"Whatever she did," Kelsi smiled.

"Right," Linda smiled. "The piano's over there, do you know Oklahoma?"

"Like the back of my hand," Kelsi nodded. "An interesting choice."

"We don't have what one would call, a big budget," Portman said.

"This is Dean Portman," Linda said, "Ignore him; he's our stage manager, and an idiot."

"I resent that!" He stuck out his tongue. "So, that Sharpay chick, what's her deal?"

"She's pure evil," Kelsi said casually, sitting down at the piano and lightly playing "Oh What a Beautiful Morning."

* * *

"So how was everyone's night?" Charlie said the next morning before homeroom, where the ducks had met up.

"Good," Goldberg said satisfied, "Turns out Zeke is like this amazing chef."

"Ryan's house," Averman said, "Freaking huge! I'm in a guest room, as in a guest room, as in they have more than one."

"Chad's really weird," Luis said, "He sleeps with his basketball, in his bed."

"Gabriella's really nice," Julie smiled. "And her mom's really sweet too. What about you Charlie?"

"Troy's cool," Charlie nodded, "but its like basketball, basketball, basketball."

"Oh as opposed to, hockey, hockey, hockey," Averman nodded, "You guys must have been able to find some common ground."

"Not really," Charlie shook his head. "I mean, football, I could do, baseball even, but basketball is at the same time as hockey, so I never got into it."

"How'd you think they're doing at home?" Julie said wistfully.

"Aw, Julie misses Adam!" Luis teased pinching her cheek, she slapped his hand away. "Didn't you two talk on the phone last night?"

"No Adam you hang up first!" Averman made a phone out of his fingers, "No Jules, you hang up first! I'm not going to!" She hit him. "Ow!"

"Linda hung up first," Charlie sighed, "She's really stressed about that show she's directing."

"And I doubt Portman's helping much," Goldberg laughed, "He's probably just goading her on, making her life a life a living hell."

"Hey, what did you find out about the hockey team Charlie?" Julie smiled changing the subject. "Do you think they'll let me play?"

"I'm going to talk to the coach today," He nodded, still playing captain to his team. "Besides, the minute anyone sees you play, they never care that you're a girl."

"So true," Goldberg nodded smiling at her. After three years he had long forgiven her for taking his spot.

* * *

"So Gabby," Chad leaned over to her, "Tell me about Julie."

"Remember your girlfriend Taylor?" Gabriella said, "My best friend, currently away in Minnesota, I'm sure missing you very much."

"This has nothing to do with Taylor," Chad said, "I'm just curious, I asked Zeke all about Goldberg!"

"No you," Zeke started, Chad elbowed him and smiled sweetly at Gabriella.

"Don't get too excited," Gabriella laughed, "She said she has a pretty serious boyfriend back at school."

"Oh," Chad nodded. "So that's perfect, she has a boyfriend, just like I have a girlfriend."

"Exactly," Gabriella nodded. "You have a girlfriend." Troy sulked in and sat down next to Gabriella. "Why the long face baby?"

"I don't get that kid!" Troy said exasperated, "I mean, he's just so, I don't even know!"

"I assume you're talking about Charlie?" Zeke asked, Troy nodded. "Goldberg said he gets really moody, especially in new situations."

"Well, we'll just have to give them a Wildcat welcome!" Ryan said sitting down.

"That was cheesy man," Chad pointed at him. "Troy, practice at free period right?" Troy nodded.

"I was thinking," he said, "Actually what if we skipped practice. I'm with Ryan, we need to make them feel welcome. We weren't exactly in to it yesterday." He smiled. "Zeke, can you get something together food wise?"

"I've got a cake in kitchen already," he shrugged, "I could decorate it for them."

"Perfect," Troy smiled. "Ryan, entertainment?"

"Without Kelsi, I can't really give anything new," he shrugged, "But I'm sure I can throw something together."

"Awesome," he said, "Me and Gabby will uh,"

"Donate our secret spot?" She said, "I mean, just for the welcome party!"

"And I'll talk to Julie," Chad smiled, they all looked at him. "I'm being friendly, I'm sure she's very lonely, and misses her boyfriend. Just like I'm very lonely and miss Taylor!"

* * *

"An entire period of unscheduled time?" Luis smiled, lounging on a step outside with the others. "I feel like the East High lifestyle totally agrees with me."

"I hear that man!" Averman nodded. "Did we ever have time like this at Eden Hall?"

"Not in the middle of the morning no," Julie laughed, who was taking the extra time to get a head start on her homework. "It's nice to be in a house again too."

"I kinda miss the dorm," Charlie sighed, "It was home for so long you know?"

"And Charlie's adjustment issues rear their ugly head," Goldberg sighed, "So what's the problem? You miss Coach? Or things in LA weren't what you expected? Oh! I know, the team sucks!"

"Shut up," he laughed, "I just meant its weird, I mean, new year, new school."

"Hey guys!" Troy and Gabriella came over.

"You busy?" Troy asked looking at the five newcomers, all of whom shook their heads.

"We are not," Luis sighed content, "And I like it that way!!"

"Great," Gabriella smiled, "Come with us!" She turned around, they all stared, "Come on!" She laughed. They looked to Charlie who just shrugged and followed. They all ran after Gabriella and Troy, up a few flights of stairs to an all glass room full of plants!

"Welcome!" The other Wildcats shouted and smiled. The ducks jumped.

"Things got a little crazy yesterday," Troy said, "And I just want to, on behalf of the Wildcats, welcome the Ducks!" The ducks nodded and nudged Charlie who stepped forward awkwardly.

"On behalf of the Ducks," he extended his hand to Troy, "Thanks."

"Alright, let's dig in!" Goldberg smiled eyeing the cake Zeke had decorated with a Duck mask and a roaring Wildcat. The party went on pretty well. Everyone was laughing and getting along. Troy and Charlie still seemed wary of each other, but Julie was enjoying the time with Gabriella and another girl who they hadn't met the day before Martha.

"Gabby said you're a pretty strong student," Martha smiled, "We actually have a spot on the academic decathlon, we lost our old captain to the exchange program, we were wondering if you'd be interested."

"I'd have to see how things work out with hockey," Julie shrugged. "But it sounds good."

"Just be careful," Gabriella said quietly, "Ryan's on the lookout for new talent, I had to drop Drama club to captain Academic, and his sister's at your school, so he's going to try to recruit you."

"He'd be sorely disappointed," Julie laughed, "I'm completely tone deaf!"

"If he can make a dancer out of Chad," Martha shook her head, "The boy can do anything!" Julie looked up and noticed Chad watching her, he smiled, she smiled back, until a putrid smell invaded the room.

"Ugh!" The Ducks sighed, "GOLDBERG!"

"It wasn't me!" He insisted. They grumbled as the bell rang. Everyone started to scramble down stairs. Chad stayed behind as he watched Julie pack up her things.

"Hey," he ducked under to see her.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So it wasn't him," he bit his lip, "It was me."

"Charming way to get a girl's attention Danforth," she laughed. "Walk me to class?"

"Love to," He smirked and followed after her.

* * *

"New kids," Fulton nudged Portman, nodding over to the table where the East High Kids were eating breakfast. "The guy's in Physics with me, he's pretty cool."

"I met two of the girls yesterday," Portman nodded, "At drama."

"And?" Fulton nodded.

"The blonde's crazy I think," he said, "But she's kinda cute in a weird way." Fulton nodded. "And the little one with the glasses, is kinda awkward funny, like a girl Kenny."

"Got it," Fulton nodded. "What about the other girl?"

"Didn't talk to her," Portman shrugged. "They look really unhappy."

"Leaving New Mexico to come to Minnesota," Russ came up behind them, "Wouldn't you be? Hell, I can barely stand the weather here."

"True," Fulton nodded. "Should we like sit with them?"

"We're supposed to make them feel welcome," Portman smirked and walked over.

"What's he doing?" Russ asked Fulton.

"Not sure," Fulton shook his head and laughed.

"This seat taken?" Portman said standing behind Sharpay.

"Doesn't look like it," She turned around. "Oh, its you."

"Hey Portman!" Kelsi smiled at him as he sat down.

"You know him?" Sharpay said with her usual looking down on everyone attitude. "How?"

"I'm playing the piano for the show," Kelsi said simply. "Rehearsal today after class right?"

"Right," Portman laughed.

"There's a show?" Taylor asked. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Of course there's a show," she said, "They don't know what they're missing."

"You're lucky Linda's even letting you have an audition," Portman sighed, "The girl's a total hardass."

"What do you know about it?" Sharpay snapped. He looked down and held back laughing. He had a feeling that she was going to come down off that cloud pretty quickly.

* * *

**Keep the reviews up!**


	3. Learning About Each Other

**Author's Note: So WOW! I really really appreciate how much people like this. I should have known it would be popular, but seriously, the response has been so rapid! Thanks a bunch for it, I greatly appreciate. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It's just more building, actual stuff will start happening soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Learning About Each Other**

"Do you ladies have plans for this weekend?" Chad smiled, coming behind Julie and Gabriella as they walked down the hall. They were almost constantly together now, they had become fast friends, and were in most of the same classes.

"It's my first weekend in town," Julie laughed, "I don't know anyone but you guys."

"Good," Chad smiled, "We're doing a farewell to summer pool party at Ryan's. All are welcome. Ducks and Wildcats alike." He jumped past them and kept walking.

"What's the story on him?" Julie asked. Gabriella laughed.

"Chad Danforth," Gabriella recounted, "Smart alecky side kick delux. He's the Pacey to Troy's Dawson. The Sam to his Frodo. Those two are inseparable. They've been buds since kindergarten. He's also Troy's second in command. Chad's a leader too, just he'd never undermine Troy's authority." Julie smiled, and got a picture of Adam and Charlie, sitting in the locker room before a game planning strategy in her head. "Chad's a good guy he just," She rocked her head back and forth. "Tends to act before he thinks."

"And the girlfriend?" Julie asked, carefully.

"Taylor McKessie." Gabriella nodded. "You'd like her. She's smart and funny. Really independent and organized. She was my first real friend at East High, except of course for Troy." Julie smiled. As they talked the third of fourth person had stopped to say hello to Gabriella in the hallway.

"You seem pretty popular now," Julie laughed.

"You take down Sharpay Evans," Gabriella blushed, "You get some supporters."

"Sharpay Evans?" Julie said, thinking of the name. "Ryan's sister?"

"The Demon queen herself," Gabriella nodded. "Talk about a handful." She shook her head. "Sharpay nearly ruined our summer, if it hadn't been for Ryan, I don't know what we would have done."

"You really think highly of him," Julie could tell by the way Gabriella talked about Ryan.

"I do," Gabriella nodded. "He's a really good friend. And an awesome dancer. Wait until the party, he's always happy to show off, and to teach anyone a thing or two!"

"The way you talk about him." Julie looked at her, "Does Troy ever get nervous?" Gabriella started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Troy has nothing to fear from Ryan," Gabriella shook her head. "I might, but not Troy. I couldn't be further from Ryan's type."

"Oh my God!" Julie laughed, "Oh, now I see. Really?" Gabriella nodded. "Is he out?"

"To the Wildcats, yeah," Gabriella nodded. "And Sharpay, not to everyone though. He says he's not ready for it yet." She stopped. "Don't tell him I told you. I don't know how comfortable he'd be with you guys knowing about it."

"Oh no, I won't tell!" Julie smiled.

* * *

"Go LEFT!" Troy shouted, as Chad went for a shot, the shout distracted him and the shot fell.

"I couldn't!" Chad walked over. "Zeke was guarding my left. What's with you? You're totally on edge today."

"Guess sharing a room doesn't agree with him," Zeke laughed, tossing Troy a ball. Troy nodded.

"That's part of it," Troy shrugged, "Look, let's just focus, OK? Get your head in the game Danforth!" He threw the ball back, the boys laughed.

* * *

"She's good." Linda sighed, banging her head against a table after Sharpay made a flourishing exit from the stage after her audition. Kelsi looked over and nodded. "Why did she have to be good?"

"What's your next step?" Portman asked.

"Put her in the ensemble," Linda said, scribbling at her clipboard. "Give her the understudy for Ado Annie." She sighed. "I hate to do it. Is she a pain to work with?" She glanced over at Kelsi.

"She demands perfection," Kelsi said, "but she's pretty professional. Last year she lost out on the lead, but she still did great work."

"That settles it," Linda said, "She's in." Portman smirked. "Why are you so happy about it?"

"I think I like her," he laughed.

"Why?" Kelsi shuddered.

"She's a challenge," He snickered, "I like a challenge."

"So," A now changed Sharpay emerged in to the auditorium. She had a fake smile plastered over her face, "What's the verdict?"

"I'm going to fit you in to the ensemble," Linda said simply, "And you're going to be the understudy for Ado Annie."

"Fabulous!" She said. Obviously they were impressed by her. "So, rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Linda said as Sharpay flitted out. "You," she turned and pointed at Portman, "None of your love her and leave her bullshit with this one. I think she'll be enough of a problem without a broken a heart."

"I make no promises." He laughed. "If the babe wants a taste of Portman, I do not deny."

"Is he always like this?" Kelsi asked.

"Unfortunately," Linda sighed, "You learn to ignore the behavior."

"Kelsi?" Jason entered in the back, "You ready to go babe?" She nodded excitedly and ran to him and gave him a kiss.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kelsi said, they walked out, and Linda looked down sadly.

"You miss him huh?" Portman smiled at her. She nodded.

"It was stupid to break up," she sighed. "I mean, I know it was my stupid practical idea. But we still talk every night, just out of habit and I just miss him."

"Charlie still being your boyfriend wouldn't make you miss him less," Portman said. "If anything it would make it harder."

"I know that," she said, "I know."

* * *

"It's Adam right?" Taylor walked up to him cautiously.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Taylor?" She nodded in response. "What's up?"

"Um well," she said quietly. She sighed. "I need homework help." She looked embarrassed. She had never needed help with her homework before. She was Taylor McKessie, number 1 student at East High.

"That's OK," he laughed, "I'll try. I'm not necessarily the best person to come to for that, Julie'd be better, she's the smart one."

"She can't help me," Taylor raised an eyebrow.

"True," Adam nodded, "I keep forgetting she's not around." Taylor nodded.

"I know how you feel," she said, "I mean, I keep wanting to tell my boyfriend things and its like right, I have to wait for the phone call."

"Exactly," he laughed, "But look, after practice tonight, I'll totally help you out, at least to the best of my ability."

"I appreciate it really," she smiled. "The curriculum here is tough."

"Yeah," he nodded. "You'll catch up though. I heard you're smart."

"Where'd you hear that?" She blushed. She wasn't sure why.

"Um, your friend Gabriella told Julie," Adam recounted, "And she mentioned it to me." He shrugged.

"You don't talk a lot do you?" Taylor said as they kept walking.

"Don't have a lot to say," Adam shrugged. "I hate talking just for the shit of it you know?" She nodded. "So you said you have a boyfriend?" He smiled. He liked talking to Taylor, he wouldn't feel guilty about it if she had a boyfriend.

"Mhm," Taylor smiled, "Chad. He's completely useless to be truthful. He's like basketball crazy, and we couldn't be more opposite." She laughed. "But it just sort of works you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he smiled, thinking of Julie as he had first met her, outspoken, funny, incredibly smart. The Julie that could have gone out with any of the guys on the team, they had all pretty much asked her, and then she just walked up to him that time. Just walked up and said "Adam I like you, and I would like it if we went out some time." You didn't get more different from him at that point, who couldn't even tell Bombay that he hurt his wrist, for fear of disrupting the universe.

* * *

**The more reviews I get, the happier I am!**


	4. Getting used to it

**Author's Note: So, I greatly appreciate all of the reviews. Tomorrow I start my fall semester...Sophomore year WAH! It's crazy stuff man, anyway, that'll sort of leave my updating to random late nights and weekends, as I'm taking four really reading and writing heavy classes, I won't have as much time to write fanfiction, passionate about it though I may be.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting Used to It**

"Does everyone always come over here?" Averman asked as he and Ryan got everything ready for the party.

"Pretty much," Ryan shrugged, "We have the space so,"

"Right sure," Averman nodded, "So are you like completely homo, or just flamboyant?" Ryan stopped. "I'm just curious, I don't actually care."

"I'm gay," he said, "Its fine to ask, I guess. You're pretty perceptive."

"Actually, you're pretty flaming," Averman shrugged. "But I'll take the compliment." He walked over to a large photo of a girl with blonde hair, standing with her arms in the air and a cocky smile on her face, "Whoa."

"Oh, yeah," Ryan started laughing, "That's Sharpay."

"Why don't you have one of these?" Averman laughed.

"Because I'm not Sharpay," He shrugged. "And I didn't want one. I'm more in it for the fun, she's all about the glory."

"In what?"

"The business we call show," Ryan laughed.

"Got it," Averman laughed. "So, girls usually like Luis, do you like Luis?"

"Are you going to be making gay jokes for the rest of the year?" Ryan asked.

"Probably, yeah," Averman nodded.

"Just wanted to be prepared," Ryan shrugged, "You and Chad can brainstorm together."

"I usually work alone," Averman smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys," Jack Bolton was standing in the kitchen when Troy and Charlie came down stairs. "What's going tonight?" 

"Pool party at Ryan's," Troy shrugged, "We're gonna go pick up the girls."

"Sounds good," Jack nodded, "So Charlie, everything good, you feel like things fit at East High?"

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, "Thanks for talking to the hockey coach for me."

"Hey no problem," Jack said, "It's what I'm here for. You need anything, let me know, OK?"

"Sure, thanks again," Charlie stopped, "What'd he say about Julie?"

"He doesn't think that it'll work," Jack shook his head, "He thinks she'd get hurt."

"He obviously doesn't know Julie," Charlie laughed, "Whatever, she'll go in a fight for it."

"Yeah," Troy nodded, "Look, we should go."

"Right," Charlie said.

"Troy," Jack called him back.

"What's up Dad?" Troy said.

"How are things with you and Charlie?" He asked him, "You two seem very,"

"Cold?" Troy shrugged, "Things are fine Dad. We don't have to be best friends. I really gotta go, Gabby's waiting."

"Right sure," He said, "Go have fun, in by 11 ok?"

"Got it," Troy nodded, "See you later."

* * *

Julie sat by the pool at the party, her feet dangling in the water. Chad came over and sat down next to her. She smiled at him. 

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," She smiled. "What's up?"

"Eh, very little," he shrugged. "You like it here?"

"It's nice," Julie nodded. "Different."

"Well yeah," Chad laughed, "New Mexico is very different from Minnesota."

"I'm not from Minnesota," Julie laughed. "I'm from Maine actually."

"Hey," He said, "You want a tour?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Of Ryan's house?" Julie laughed. "Shouldn't he give it?"

"Nah, I can give it better." He smirked. "It's funnier when I do it."

"Fair enough," she laughed, standing up. He took her hand and pulled her into the huge house.

"So here, is the rec room," he smiled, "Check the full professional karaoke equipment, Troy and Gabby will more than likely treat us to one of their famous duets by the end of the night." Julie laughed. "You sing?"

"No," Julie said, "In the shower, sometimes, but I suck."

"Give Ryan a half hour," Chad smiled, "He's a completely brilliant teacher. Taught me to dance." He then stepped away and did some kind of turn ending in a drop down. Julie smiled. "You like?"

"I like," she nodded. "The garage is huge, what's in there?" Chad smiled and they walked in.

"Wow," Julie said looking around at the various cars and then stopping at one bubble gum pink Mustang. "That's um, why would you do that?"

"You're Sharpay Evans," Chad snickered. "It's an atrocity, I know."

"Other than the Pepto she obviously painted it with," Julie circled, "It's a pretty amazing car. It looks like a 2006? I love the new bodies, and how they look like the classics!"

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'm saving for a car, Mr. Evans actually said he might sell one his older ones to me, which would be amazing!"

"I love cars," Julie smiled, circling to a silver Porsche. "My Dad and I started building me one when I was twelve. It should be finished this summer."

"You play hockey, you like cars," Chad smiled, "Are you sure you're a girl?"

"What the boobs aren't a dead give away?" She laughed.

* * *

Back at Eden Hall, Linda sat quietly on a couch in a common area of the dorms. She was going over her notes, Connie came and sat down next to her. 

"You left your room?" Linda raised an eyebrow, "With your AP schedule?"

"I had to get away from that Barbie doll they put in my room," Connie rolled her eyes, "And I don't know how I'm getting through those APs without Julie."

"You're rooming with Sharpay Evans?" Linda laughed, Connie nodded. "Lord I pity you."

"She's horrendous," Connie sighed, "She just won't shut up about the injustice of you not dropping whoever had the lead and giving it to her."

"Fantastic," Linda sighed, "That's what I need right now." Her cell phone started ringing. They both looked down at the caller ID.

"So, it's a Saturday night," Connie smiled, "and Charlie is calling you. Didn't you two break up?"

"Technically speaking," Linda nodded, "Yes, we're broken up. However, we're not so good at it in practice."

"Got it," Connie nodded, knowing that she and Guy had tried the same thing last summer, when she had spent most of it in New York, visiting her older sister. "I'll let you talk to him."

"Thanks," Linda smiled as Connie walked away. "Hi," she said happily, picking up the phone.

"You would not believe that house I'm in right now!" Charlie shook his head, looking around the Evans's living room. "It makes Adam's look like a shack!"

"You would not believe how lucky you are to be out of here," She lay down. "There's this one exchange girl, she's completely heinous, I think she's giving Connie a nervous breakdown."

"Does she have giant blonde hair?" Charlie said, glancing at a picture of Ryan and a girl in the middle of Times Square, New York.

"That's the one." Linda laughed.

"I'm at her house," Charlie said, "The guy whose house I'm living at is friends with her brother."

"Crazy," Linda laughed. "How's the new school?"

"It's good," he sighed, "I miss you."

"I miss you too," she said quietly. "When are you coming home?"

"Christmas," Charlie answered, dejectedly, "Linda, I was thinking, maybe this breakup,"

"Maybe it wasn't such a great idea?" She said hopefully.

"Exactly," he said, excited that she felt the same way he did. "I can't stop thinking about you, and, well,"

"But you're so far away," she sighed, "We can't really get back together can we?"

"I guess not," He said, "But I mean, Julie and Adam are doing it, right?"

"Yeah, but they've done long distance before," Linda pointed out, "When Julie goes home for summers and stuff."

"So we know that it can work," Charlie insisted.

"We've had this conversation before." She sighed. "We just can't be sure."

"Linda what's changed?" He asked. "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, but its not that simple," she said, gulping, why did they have to have this conversation again, it had been hard enough the first time.

"We still love each other," he insisted again, "and we still talk every day. Nothing's changed!"

"Except that we're thousands of miles away from each other!" She said, tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Charlie, please don't make me go through this again."

"No," he said, looking outside where Averman, Goldberg and Luis had pressed their faces up against the glass making faces at him. "I should go, people are starting to look for me."

"I'm really sorry, Charlie," she said, "Maybe, we shouldn't talk for a few days."

"Whatever," he said, shrugging, "I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," she said quietly and hung up. Why did it have to be so hard.

"Who were you talking to?" Troy asked as Charlie walked back outside.

"My girl-ex girlfriend," Charlie said.

"That sounds ominous," Gabriella grimaced.

"Oh yes, the Charlie and Linda saga is many faceted," Goldberg nodded. "Shall we start with freshman year,"

"Charlie is a jock," Luis said, "Linda is an intellectual semi activist with a politically correct agenda. Obviously, the two don't mix."

"Then, after a wooing session on a bus stop bench," Averman sighed, sarcastically batting his eyes, "And you know, almost a month of Charlie being an asshole," Charlie shot him a glare.

"They share their first kiss," Luis smiled, "On the ice after the big game!"

"That sounds very familiar," Zeke smiled, nudging Gabriella.

"Then for three years," Goldberg said, "We are subjected to constant hemming and hawing, will they or won't they, together or not, until they ultimately, when Charlie decide to do the whole exchange program thing,"

"Broke it off," Charlie growled. "And she just pretty much ended it for good. I hate my life." He plopped in a chair.

"See why I'm not enjoying living with him?" Troy whispered to Gabriella.

"Get used to it," Averman rolled his eyes, "We've been putting up with it for over eight years."

* * *

**Reviews please, although this hasn't seemed a problem with this particular story.**


	5. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all of the reviews, I love that people like this! It makes my life super happy! Anyway, keep it up. Makes me happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Unexpexted**

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Guy smiled as Connie walked into his room and kissed him. "She's still driving you crazy isn't she?"

"OK, I know we're supposed to like get along with them and make them feel like they belong," she sighed, "But Sharpay Evans may be the most horrible person I've ever met in my life. And that includes Rick Riley!"

"Now, let's not put her on the same level as Riley!" Guy laughed. "Besides, you didn't like Julie at first either."

"Yeah, but I just thought she was weird," Connie pointed out, "Which she is, but Sharpay,"

"Be nice, be the wonderful you that I know," He said, "And just suck it up." She rolled her eyes. "You could've roomed with Linda."

"And deal with Linda and Charlie drama all year," she shook her head, "No thanks." She kissed him. "I'll deal, I just may need to come in here and whine occasionally."

"Permission for whining granted," he smiled. "But is it over for now?"

"For now," she nodded. "Guy, do you miss them?"

"The abandoners?" He asked, "Yeah, Goldberg and Averman especially." He sighed. Connie nodded. She couldn't blame him for that. He was closest to the two of them on the team, especially since Jesse had left. "You?" She nodded.

"And don't get me wrong, I totally have faith in Adam but," she sighed, "Ducks without Charlie, it just feels wrong."

"Yeah," he nodded.

* * *

"So," Portman leaned against the door of Connie and Sharpay's room she looked up at him. "Stuck in on Saturday night?" 

"Connie went out," she said simply.

"What makes you think I came here to see Connie?" He smirked and walked in.

"You're both Geese and whatever right?" She shrugged.

"Ducks," he nodded, "and yeah, but its Saturday which means that Connie is with her boyfriend."

"Right," Sharpay said, "So what do you want?"

"Give you three guesses," he shrugged. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Am I that bad?"

"No," she said, "But you're not my type." She turned around and went to her bookshelf, if she was stuck in, she might as well get some work done. He came behind her and she took a deep breath as she felt his breath on her neck.

"What is you type then?" He asked. She stopped for a minute. What was her type? There was Troy, but that had been more about winning than actual affection, and Zeke, who was cute and everything, but the one time they went out had been so annoying.

"You're getting close to inapropriate here," She said snottily and slipped away from him.

"Fine," he shrugged. "I'll back off. You might want to be nicer though," he said, "Or maybe you're used to no one liking you." He walked out. She plopped angrily on the bed, Dean Portman was infuriating. And he talked like Gabriella Montes. She had friends. Sort of. OK, Ryan had friends, and she hung out with them, but still. She pulled out her cell phone and called him.

"Hey Shar!" He said picking it up. Thank God! "Guys its Sharpay!"

"Hi Sharpay!" She heard shouting great, the Wildcats were there.

"Ry, um, how're things?" She said, she wanted to hear that she was missed.

"Oh, things are great," he said, "I mean, quiet, and Gabby had to quit drama, so without either of you, I'm scrambling for a leading lady," she smiled, Ryan always knew what she wanted to hear. "What about you?"

"Awful," she said, "I'm in the ensemble Ryan, and the stage manager is like obsessed with me."

"Uh huh, sure he is," Ryan said sarcastically, "Look, Shar, everyone's here, I gotta go, but we'll talk soon OK?"

"Ryan wait!" He had already hung up. She sighed and lay back.

"So how's the ice queen?" Troy asked.

"Already deluded," Ryan rolled his eyes, "She thinks the stage manager of the show is obsessed with her or something." The ducks held back laughter. "What's funny?"

"He probably is," Averman smirked.

"Yup," Luis nodded, "If Portman smelled fresh blood in the water, there's no hope for her."

"Whoever this guy is I pity him," Gabriella said, "Sharpay's," Ryan finally stopped them,

"Guys, she is my sister," He said, they all grumbled. And he sighed, "But I feel pretty bad for him to."

"Food's ready," Zeke said. Everyone smiled and sat down around a plate of bar be que food that Zeke and Goldberg had made. "Where are Julie and Chad?" Everyone looked around.

* * *

"Right there," Julie said, "Exactly, that's it." 

"You're insane," Chad laughed, as Julie leaned up from under the hood of Sharpay's car, and her wiped some grease off her face. She smiled. She'd been snooping around it fiddling with a few things here and there. "We should probably get back to the party."

"I guess so," she sighed. "I hate to leave this place."

"We can come back," He laughed, "You're here all year remember?"

"Right!" She said excitedy. Her phone started ringing. She plucked it off of the clip she had around her shorts. "Oh, Adam," she shrugged. Chad nodded. "Hi baby!"

"Hey," He laughed, "You sound happy."

"I just played around with the most awesome Mustang engine!" She said giddy.

"I really hope you're talking about a car," Adam said.

"Of course," she laughed, "What's up?"

"Not much," he shrugged, "Miss you."

"I miss you too," she said quietly. "Look, I have to go, we're at this party, but I'll call you when I get in?"

"Sounds good," He said, "Oh! No! I'm going to be at the library."

"On Saturday night?" Julie said confused. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm not making you go to the library on a Saturday night."

"Well, that Taylor girl," He said sheepishly, "I said I'd help her with her work."

"Adam that's great!" She said, "I'm glad you're making friends with them. I'm actually standing with her boyfriend right now." Suddenly a chill of guilt came over Chad. Taylor.

"Oh," Adam said, "Yeah, cool. So I should go."

"Yeah," Julie said, "I'll talk to you soon though?"

"Definitely," He said, "I love you Julie."

"I love you too," she said, "Bye." She hung up. "Isn't that funny? My boyfriend is hanging out with your girlfriend tonight."

"Funny," Chad said, a little out of breath, "Yeah, that's a word for it."

* * *

"Where were you two?" Troy asked as Julie and Chad wandered out, conveniently just in time for the food. 

"Popped the hood on the fabulous mobile," Chad shrugged, and sat down, grabbing a burger.

"You touched Sharpay's car?" Ryan asked eyebrows raised. "Do you want to die?"

"Julie did it!" He pointed at her.

"Dude!" Julie said, "Sell me out, will you?" She sighed. "It's got a killer engine. I'd give anything for a car like that, save the color."

"It must be pink," Goldberg nodded. "Catlady, you do realize that other girls like pink."

"A Mustang should not be pink," Julie shook her head, "No matter what your gender."

"I agree," Gabriella said.

"Oh please," Troy laughed, "You're just happy because your new friend doesn't like something of Sharpay's."

"Yeah, well, the girl manipulated me into breaking up with you," Gabriella said, "I have every right to dislike her!"

"Did he call you Catlady?" Chad whispered to Julie. She nodded. "Why?"

"My nick name," she shrugged, "Julie 'The Cat' Gaffney. I have fast reflexes." She said, he tossed her a roll. "See?" He nodded.

"I see." He smiled.

"Hey Cat," Luis said, "Portman's after Ryan's sister."

"Ooh," Julie looked at Ryan, "My condolences on your loss."

* * *

**Reviews Please**


	6. Sun and Moon

**Author's Note: So, I know the song chapter is a totally corny move, but I had to fit it in somewhere right? I mean, I wasn't going to write an HSM story without having Gabby and Troy sing. So, here's a chapter that'll really get stuff rolling especially on Portman and Sharpay. Also, its Julie's turn to feel guilty. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Ducks and HSM go to Disney, Sun and Moon goes to Miss Saigon and Boubil and Schoenburg.**

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Sun and Moon**

_You are sunlight and I moon  
Joined by the gods of fortune  
Midnight and high noon  
Sharing the sky  
We have been blessed, you and I _

Gabriella's voice was soft as she stood at the Karaoke mike singing a song that Ryan had randomly selected for her and Troy to sing.

"It's a game we play," He explained, "Someone picks a duet, and we see if they can handle it."

"This summer," Martha laughed, "We made them do Summer Lovin like seventeen times. Just to get a laugh." Everyone smiled, there was something incredibly sweet about the pair that was standing singing in front of them. Julie and Chad were sharing a couch towards a side corner talking.

"So when'd you meet him?" Chad asked her. They were talking about Taylor and Adam, both of them, though not wanting to admit it, to remind themselves about their relationships.

"When we were thirteen," she smiled, "We played in the Junior Goodwill Games. Adam was sweet and shy. I liked that. Most of the guys asked me out, he didn't." She laughed, "But I liked him, not the others, so I asked him out, and he said yes. We've been together ever since." She looked down. "I miss him. What about you? When'd you meet Taylor?"

"A million years ago," he laughed, "We've been in school together forever, but it wasn't until last year that she was willing to admit that I was evolved beyond Neanderthal."

"Got it," Julie smiled. "Gabby said she's really smart?"

"She's completely brilliant," Chad said, "She's going to like cure cancer or something. She wants to be a research scientist."

"Wow," Julie looked, down. Even if she didn't have a boyfriend, could she possibly compete with a girl like that?

* * *

_You are here like a mystery  
I'm from a world that's so different  
From all that you are  
How in the light of one night  
Did we come so far?  
_

"You definitely don't need help," Adam laughed, looking over Taylor's work. "You totally have this."

"I'm good at science," she shrugged, and looked over his. "Yours is right too." She put it down. "Thanks for doing this, you probably had something way better to do with your Saturday night."

"Not really," Adam shook his head. "With Julie gone and everything." Taylor nodded. "Although," He said thinking, "There's this big party, there always is the first Saturday back. I was going to skip it, but if you wanted to,"

"I'm not really a big 'party girl'" Taylor air quoted.

"Oh I'm not a party guy," He laughed, "But my friends'll be there. If nothing else it will be funny." She smiled. "What?"

"You're sweet," she said. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Julie," he said, "Like seven times a day." Taylor nodded, remembering that Adam had a girlfriend, who he was obviously in love with, so there was no reason to doubt that he sincerely just wanted to be her friend and make her feel welcome.

"So," she packed her books away, "Do you have a car or what?"

* * *

_Outside day starts to dawn  
Your moon still floats on high _

"Hi," Portman said, seeing Sharpay walk across campus.

"Wow," She shook her head, "You're either really stupid, or really horny."

"It's a little of both actually," he laughed, "Look, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I get a little into myself occasionally." She stared at him. "If you knew me, you'd have thought it was funny."

"But I don't know you," she said and nodded.

"We could change that," He shrugged. "Look, I'm on my way to this party, its going to be fun, you should come."

"With you?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Do you see anyone else offering to bring you to a party?" He looked around. "It didn't take you long to make enemies Sharpay."

"People are just jealous." She shrugged. "Can I drive?"

"It's a stick," He looked at her and smiled, pulled out the keys and dangled them in front of her. "Can you handle that?"

"Absolutely," she grabbed them. She walked in front of him and turned around. "Are you coming?"

"I think I'm in love!" He smiled and walked after her.

* * *

_The birds awake  
The stars shine too  
My hands still shake  
I reach for you  
And we meet in the sky! _

"He likes you," Martha sat down next to Julie, Chad had gotten up to get a drink.

"He has a girlfriend," Julie shrugged.

"You know that doesn't always stop guys," Martha raised her eyebrows. Julie sighed.

"I have boyfriend," she said. "I'd rather cut off an appendage than hurt Adam. I love him."

"Julie," Gabriella came over, "We have to go, Troy needs to be in by 11 and,"

"Oh if you're not ready yet," Chad walked over, "I could take you home later."

"Chad, you don't have a car," Gabriella sighed. "But you know what you do have?"

"Give it up Gabby," Chad rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Let's just go." Julie said standing up, "It's fine."

* * *

"I'm glad you talked me into this," Taylor said, as Adam brought her a drink sitting on a couch at the party. "Sometimes I get a little tunnel visioned."

"I know how that is." Adam nodded. "I used to get like that too. Then when I almost permanently injured myself, I learned to mellow a little bit."

"That makes sense," she smiled. "When'd you get hurt?"

"Thirteen," he said, "Junior Goodwill Games, first game verse Iceland, a guy hit my wrist with his stick. Our coach was sort of slacking so when he didn't notice I decided to just play through the pain."

"Last year," Taylor topped him, "Gabriella wouldn't join the scholastic decathlon team, so Chad and I plotted a complicated highly technical scheme to break her and her boyfriend Troy up."

"Freshman year," Adam smiled, "I got put on Varsity, and I ignored the Ducks for month."

"End of last year," Taylor said, "Getting us jobs, Troy ended up doing it, but I conducted the most thorough search."

"Age 10," Adam tried, "Switched teams, for fear that without betraying my friends, father and older brother, I would have to give up hockey forever."

"This summer," She said, "I was sure that Sharpay was trying to get Troy, and I refused to pay attention to anything else, and you know something, I was right."

"You win." He said. "I've never discovered the evil plot of a hell demon." Taylor laughed.

"How did you know that Sharpay was a hell demon?" She smiled.

"I listen when you talk," Adam said quietly.

* * *

_Made of  
Sunlight  
Moonlight _

"Drink?" Portman brought Sharpay a cup, she looked at him. "It's pink, see?" She looked at it and laughed, taking the cup and then a sip she coughed.

"Wow," she said. "That's strong!"

"Ah," he said, "Yeah, sorry, Fulton mixed it, he's not so good at balancing."

"Its alright," she said disdainfully, "Just warn me next time." She took another sip.

"You actually drink vodka?" He said, she shrugged.

"What was this like your bad girl test, Portman?" She rolled her eyes. "You bring a girl a Vodka Cranberry and see if she'll drink it."

"What makes you think I like bad girls, Evans?" He smiled, "Maybe it's my nice girl test. I bring a girl a Vodka cranberry and see if she won't drink it."

"What makes you think that a nice girl can't hold her liquor?" Sharpay downed the rest of the drink.

"Guess I'm driving home." He laughed.

* * *

"Someone got her out," Guy laughed as he and Connie walked into her and Sharpay's room. "You know what that means." Connie giggled and they toppled back onto her bed kissing.

"This is going to be harder this year," Connie sighed. "Because,"

"Julie's not always going to be in Charlie and Adam's room," Guy nodded, "Because Charlie's always in Linda's room,"

"Exactly," Connie laughed, "Sharpay probably won't have anybody." Guy sighed. "Oh what?"

"You're like obsessed!" He sat up. "Cons, I get it, you miss Jules, and you don't like her, but please don't let it ruin our Saturday!"

"You're right," She said, "I'm sorry," she put her hands on his neck, "Now, where were we?" He smiled and kissed her, going horizontal again, and moving his hand up her shirt.

* * *

"Probably the worst though," Sharpay giggled, stumbling from Portman's car to the dorm, they were now in the hallway, right outside of Sharpay and Connie's room. "The absolute worst, was when she spilled cheese fries on my shirt. The little,"

"Evans, shh," He hushed her. He was no stranger to sneaking drunk girls back into the dorm, but Sharpay was particularly noisy, "We'll get into trouble."

"You're really kind of great," she said, putting her arms around her neck, "And I mean, you know that you're really hot right?"

"You're drunk," He laughed, "But I'll take the compliment."

"I'm not that drunk," She laughed and kissed him. He kissed her back. It escalated to a full on makeout, Sharpay's back pressed against the door and he moved his hands around her and started kissing her neck, he turned the knob, and the door fell open from the pressure of the two of them pushing.

"Oh my God!" Connie said, pulling out of Guy's arms. "Sharpay?"

"Portman?" Guy laughed. Portman pulled out and smiled sheepishly at them.

"Hi," Sharpay giggled, "You must be Guy?" She pointed.

"I must be going," He said and kissed Connie, "I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Yeah," Connie nodded. "Hi Portman."

"Hi," he said, "I'll go." He left the room. Sharpay giggled and sat on her bed.

"Dean Portman?" Connie asked.

"No boy has ever kissed me like that," Sharpay said, and then looked over confused, "Actually I've never been kissed, ever."

"Hell of a way to start," Connie nodded.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Captain to Captain

**Author's Note: Once again, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I hope this chapter is satisfying, I'm glad people like the dynamics I'm trying to build!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Captain to Captain**

"So what's that Chad kid's deal?" Charlie asked Troy as they drove back to Troy's after they dropped Julie and Gabriella off. He had noticed Chad's attention to Julie, and was going into protective Captain Duck mode for both Julie and Adam. "Is he cool?"

"Chad's the best," Troy nodded, sensing what Charlie was worried about, "And he's totally into his girlfriend. Really." Charlie nodded. "Are you OK man?"

"Can't believe its over," He sighed.

"Your girlfriend?" Troy asked. Charlie nodded. "What happened?"

"I left," He shrugged. "She really didn't want to do long distance. I love her so much though, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Troy said. He thought of the summer, when he had pulled away from the group, and Gabriella had let him know it by breaking up. Obviously it hadn't stuck but it had been horrible. "Listen, can I ask you something, captain to captain?"

"Sure," Charlie said, confused.

"How'd you leave your team?" Troy looked at him. Charlie sighed.

"I knew I was leaving them with someone who could handle it," He smiled, "Banks has it under control. Also, I didn't leave them all, you know?"

"Yeah," Troy said, "I'm not looking forward to the split next year."

"Oh it sucks," Charlie laughed. "But you handle it, you know?" He looked over. "I'm sorry that I've been kinda useless. New situations freak me out."

"It's OK," Troy said. "It must be tough."

"You have no idea." Charlie said.

* * *

"Nothing's happening with me and Chad," Julie said, randomly as she and Gabriella got ready for bed.

"Did I say there was something happening?" Gabriella laughed. "I'm just looking out for Taylor, really."

"But nothing's going on," Julie said, "It was my idea to stay in the garage, and then we were just talking. Really."

"OK," Gabriella said, "Are you feeling guilty about this or something?"

"Maybe a little," Julie shrugged. "I mean, he's really cute, and fun, and,"

"You have a serious boyfriend," Gabriella nodded.

"Exactly," Julie shrugged. "I won't do anything, but, well, that I even have to remind myself, gets me nervous."

"It natural, I think," Gabriella sat down on Julie's bed. "I mean, he's a thousand miles away."

"One thousand, two hundred thirty point nine two," Julie laughed, Gabriella looked at her, "We checked it out before we left."

"So, of course sometimes you'll want to live your own life," Gabriella shrugged.

"But its never been like this before," Julie explained, "Like I go home to Maine for summers, and its never been an issue."

* * *

The next day Sharpay walked into rehearsal with a smile on her face which quickly changed when she looked up on the stage and she saw Portman guiding the hands of a small cute girl with red hair over one of the sets, she was laughing and he was obviously flirting. A scowl came to her face, and she marched over to the piano where Kelsi was sitting making notes on sheet music.

"Hi Sharpay," Kelsi said, "Do you need something?"

"No," She said. "I hate it here."

"So go home," Kelsi shrugged. Sharpay looked at her. "Or not, whatever." Kelsi sighed, "What's going on?"

"He played me," she grumbled. "How did I let myself get played? I'm Sharpay Evans for sobbing out loud!"

"Who?" Kelsi said, Sharpay nodded to the stage, "Dean Portman?" She nodded.

"I made out with him last night," she said. Kelsi's eyes got big, "Oh don't look so surprised Kelsi, I am capable of making out with someone! And now he's just all over some other girl!"

"I think he's just teaching her to use sand paper," Kelsi squinted at them. Although it was fairly obvious that Portman was trying to do more than that. Sharpay grunted.

"Whatever," she said, "I'm going to stretch." She walked over to the aisle and stretched down into a split and leaned over, touching her toe. Portman glanced over and noticed her, his eyes popped out of his head.

"You got this?" He said to red head who looked at him confused.

"Dean!" She said angrily, as he walked away. She sulked and kept sanding, she knew full well how to use sandpaper. Girls only joined stage crew to get close to Dean Portman.

"Hey," he squatted down next to Sharpay. She looked up at him.

"Hi," she said, arching her back to get an ab stretch. He smiled at her. "Do you need something?"

"Some kind of repeat of last night would be nice," He smirked. She shrugged, pulling her legs into a butterfly position and leaning down to them. "Did I do something wrong?" Watching her stretch was incredible. She was so flexible.

"Last night was fun," she shrugged snaking her back up, "Let's just leave it at that."

"Can we leave it at that again tonight?" He asked. She shook her head. "And why not?"

"You probably have some other girl to get drunk and take advantage of," she shrugged, "Like her," she nodded to the redhead.

"What?" He looked, "Her? No, she's," he sighed, "I was just showing her how to sand the wood." He smiled, "I like someone else." Sharpay looked at him.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really," he said, "Also she's just a freshman, and that would be gross." He smirked at her, "So, this stretching, is it for anything in particular?"

"Linda said we're learning the ballet," she shrugged, "I want to be warmed up."

"You're warming up for ballet," he nodded, "Not something else?" He winked at her and stood up.

"Pervert," she mumbled with a laugh as he walked away. She saw the redhead glare at her. She smiled what did she care? Dean Portman liked her.

* * *

"Hey," Chad tossed Luis the basketball and he caught it, "You good?"

"Yeah," Luis smiled. "Look, man, not to dwell, but when you and Julie disappeared last night,"

"Nothing happened," Chad said, "Nothing's going to happen. Even if I wanted it to, which I don't I doubt she would,"

"She and Banks," Luis said, "Are like perfect, they've been together forever. We all know they belong together."

"Like Gabby and Troy," Chad nodded.

"Exactly," Luis said, "So, are there any single girls around here?"

"Could introduce you to the cheerleaders," Chad shrugged.

"Cheerleaders are my specialty," Luis smirked. "Have been since we were freshmen."

"Well then," Chad laughed, "We'll take care of that tomorrow. We're supposed to make you feel at home."

"Sure thing man," Luis laughed, shot a basket and smiled.

"You're pretty good," Chad said, "Ever think about switching sports?"

"Nah," Luis said, "Too short, and I like skating," He smiled, "I'm all about speed, so I do track too, can't go fast enough on a court."

"On a diamond though," Chad smiled.

"You're baseball too?" Luis shook his head, "Man, they put me in the right house."

"You got game?" Chad asked.

"I got game," Luis nodded.

"Try hitting off of Ryan," He laughed. "It's damn near impossible, kid's great."

"Ryan?" Luis raised an eyebrow. Chad nodded. "I think I caught him checking me out last night."

"Its possible," Chad laughed, "Though unlikely. He's pretty subtle about all of it."

"So he is gay?" Luis asked.

"Yup," Chad shrugged, "You're cool with it right?"

"Whatever floats your boat," Luis said, "So to speak."

* * *

"Brunch too?" Goldberg said coming downstairs, Zeke shrugged. "Do you ever stop?"

"Not unless I have to," Zeke said sitting down. "God you should have seen the kitchen at the country club we worked at this summer. It was great, state of the art everything, full staff, any ingediants you could ask for."

"Where'd you learn?" Goldberg asked.

"My mom," Zeke shrugged, "I used to like to help her. You?"

"Parents own a deli," He smiled. "Kosher, so you have to cook everything special, and keep the flavor in."

"I'd love to learn to cook Kosher!" Zeke said, Goldberg eyed him. A black kid from Albuquerque wanted to learn Kosher cooking? "Seriously, I do!"

"I could teach you a few basic things," Goldberg shrugged, "Matzo ball soup for instance, my mom's recipe, the best ever."

* * *

"Focus your energy," Ryan said closing his eyes and breathing deeply, teaching Averman some basic yoga by the pool. "And stretch."

"This feels really good," Averman nodded, "And if you tell anyone else,"

"I can keep a secret," Ryan laughed, "I'm gay remember?"

"Right," Averman nodded.

* * *

Taylor smiled that morning when she woke up. Everything felt brighter, having a friend in Minnesota just felt better, she looked over to Kelsi bed, already cleanly made, obviously there was a rehearsal today. She got dressed and picked up her purse, she was hungry and wanted some breakfast. Once she got out the door she noticed a post it stuck to it. She laughed and plucked it.

_On second thought, I think I need your help today. Trig notes over eggs?_

_Adam_

She smiled went back in the room and grabbed her book bag. Once she got down to the dining hall, she saw Adam and waved. He waved back and she walked over.

"So," she sat down, "When do we get to the point where we don't have say we're doing our homework to hang out?"

"Ah, but see I actually am in dire need of your help Miss McKessie!" Adam laughed, "I went to look at my homework, and I realized I had no idea what any of it meant."

"Got it," she laughed. "So where is it?" He looked at her, "Your homework Banks."

"I didn't bring it," he said quietly, "OK, so it was a trap, sue me!" She smiled. "I made good on the eggs though." He shoved a plate in front of her.

"That you did," she laughed and picked up a fork and started eating. "So why the trap?"

"Felt like it," He smiled. "I really think you're great Taylor."

"I think you're great too," She smiled. For a moment they locked eyes and forgot they shouldn't be together.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. Is this it?

**Author's Note: A million apologies for making you guys wait on the update! I was having major issues getting this chapter to work the way I wanted it to. I love the reviews I got! Mucho thankage goes to everyone! Also, I make a little joke at poor Vanessa's expense in the middle, if you catch it, kudos to you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Is this it?**

"Julie!" Chad ran up to her at school the next Monday on her way in to homeroom. "Look, I wanted to apologize, for this weekend, if you felt at all,"

"I think we were both at fault," She said quietly. "I mean, I was flirting too."

"Yeah," He nodded. "Look do you want to hang out sometime?"

"Are you asking me to cheat on my boyfriend with you?" She stared at him, jaw dropped. "And for that matter, do you really want to cheat on your girlfriend?"

"I want to spend time with you," He shrugged, "I really like you. And let's face it, we're kind of suited." Julie smiled. "It doesn't have to be anything beyond platonic, OK?"

"OK," she smiled.

"Great so pick you up around 7?" He said.

"You don't have a car," Julie laughed. "Remember?"

"I don't, that's true," he nodded. "But I occasionally get the parental units to allow me to borrow theirs."

"Alright, seven it is," She smiled. It was a friends thing, she of all people knew that she could be friends with a guy without it turning romantic. After all, she had all of the Ducks.

"Cool," He smiled and walked away. He could be friends with a girl. He could, he was friends with lots of girls. Well, he was friends with Gabriella, and Kelsi, who both had boyfriends who were two of his best friends. But he could totally be friends with Julie.

* * *

"Shar," Ryan sighed, "I really have to go!" 

"But this is big Ry!" Sharpay said on her cell phone on the other end, "Really big."

"Yeah, but heading into Darbus land," Ryan said, "Homeroom? Remember?"

"Oh so you'll have a Darbus detention," Sharpay scoffed, "You're directing the show, you have to be at the set painting anyway. I made out with someone."

"What!" Ryan said loudly. Of all the things Sharpay considered big news, this wasn't what he had expected.

"Twice," she giggled, "Ry, he's amazing. And we're hanging out again tonight."

"Shar that's great!" He laughed. It seemed, at least, that Sharpay was becoming an actual human, maybe a change of scene way exactly what she needed. "What's his name?"

"Dean Portman," She said. "He's on the hockey team, and he's the stage manager of the show. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer. Bye Ryan."

"Bye Sharpay." He hung up, thinking back to Saturday. They had definitely said something about Portman. He wasn't too worried about it.

* * *

Gabriella looked over at where Charlie and Troy were sitting, now talking and laughing. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously and walked over. 

"Hey Gabby," Charlie said with a nod.

"Um hi," she said.

"I'll go," Charlie said, "See you Troy."

"See ya man!" Troy smiled they high fived. Gabriella looked at him. "What?"

"You two seem to be getting along much better," She smiled and kissed him. "Did I miss something?"

"We bonded," Troy shrugged, "We have a lot in common. He's just bummed about leaving his team behind. And the Linda stuff."

"Yeah, Julie said they were totally dysfunctional," Gabriella sighed.

"I'm glad you didn't go," He said quietly. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"We would have figured it out," she said confidently.

"And what solution would you propose to long distance relationships?" He teased her.

"Camera phones," she mumbled and kissed him again.

"What was that?" He whispered as they held each other.

"Oh, um," she giggled, "Nothing."

* * *

Linda sat sullenly at her desk in homeroom, when a laughing Taylor came and sat down in the empty desk next to her. 

"Hi!" Taylor said, "I don't think we've met yet. Taylor McKessie."

"Linda," she smiled weakly, "You're Adam's little pet project right?" Taylor looked down. "He's great isn't he?"

"I'm totally crushing," Taylor admitted, "But I have a boyfriend and," Linda sighed, "What the crush or the boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Linda sighed, "My, um, complicated thing just ended this weekend."

"I'm sorry," Taylor said, "Was it a serious, um complicated thing?"

"I love him," Linda sighed, "But it just got too hard."

"But if you love him," Taylor said, "Isn't it worth it?"

"You sound like Charlie," Linda laughed, "He's a big believer in overcoming obstacles. I'm a little bit more of a pessimist."

"I've seen mountains moved in the name of love," Taylor smiled. Her mind drifted to Gabriella and Troy, to the kind of relationship that she and Chad had never had. Maybe if they had she wouldn't find her thoughts constantly on someone else.

* * *

"So Chad's taking you on a date?" Gabriella asked as Julie pulled her shoes on. 

"No," Julie said, "We're going to the movies. We're just hanging out. Do I look like I'm dressed for a date?" Gabriella smiled, seeing her new friend with no makeup, her hair in a ponytail, in jeans and a tee shirt.

"I guess not," She said, "Just, no one else is going?"

"I don't think so, no," Julie said, and then closed her eyes, "It's a date isn't it?"

"I think so," Gabriella nodded.

"It's OK," Julie sighed, "After tonight, I'll tell him in no uncertain terms that I will not date him."

"Good," Gabriella nodded.

"What are you doing tonight?" Julie asking sitting down. "You and Troy have big plans?"

"No," Gabriella laughed, "Troy and Charlie have huge plans that do not include me."

"Ah," Julie nodded, "Never get in between male bonding. Rule number one."

"Exactly," She sighed. They heard a horn honk and glanced out the window. "Have fun."

"Oh yeah," Julie nodded, "I will." She rushed downstairs. She smiled when she got outside and saw Chad sitting in his car. It really was too bad that it had to end after tonight.

* * *

"Taylor!" Adam ran and caught her. She smiled. "Listen are you doing anything tonight?" 

"Um, no," She shrugged.

"Cool, listen do you want to get some food?" He smiled.

"Like sit together in the cafeteria?" She asked confused.

"No," He said shifting his feet, "I was thinking more along the lines of going off campus."

"So, like a date?" She said quietly.

"NO!" He insisted, "Because you have a boyfriend, and I have a girlfriend. It would just be hanging out."

"Adam," She said softly, "Look, I like you, but if we're going to do this, let's call a spade a spade. This would be a date."

"I guess it would be," He nodded. "I hate that I like you so much."

"I know what you mean," Taylor mumbled. "I don't want to break up with Chad."

"I don't want to break up with Julie," Adam said quietly. "So, that leaves us where?"

"We keep it quiet?" She shrugged. "I do want to see you more."

"OK," He smiled and nodded. "So do you want to go?"

"Yeah," She said and he put his arm around her. "Let's go."

* * *

**Reviews are nice.**


	9. Infidelity

**Author's Note: I love that you guys are going along with this concept! I really appreciate it. Thanks for the reviews, I greatly appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Infidelity**

"Mm," Sharpay whimpered happily, pressed underneath Portman on her bed. She wasn't used to this attention, and she had no way to explain to him that she wasn't ready for what it was fairly obvious he wanted. She knew it was obvious by where his hands were headed, namely, up her skirt. "Portman," She finally managed to say.

"What's wrong Evans?" He asked softly, kissing the pulse point on her neck. She whimpered and squirmed, "What is it baby?" They kissed each other again. "That's better."

"I just need a minute," She said softly, into his kiss. It felt so good, she was having trouble pushing him away. But she needed to be in control, and when she was with him, she wasn't in control. He nodded and sat up, she flung her legs over the edge of the bed, closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair. He smiled at her.

"So, what's up?" He said, lounging on his side as she looked down at him. "You're upset about something."

"It's just," She sighed, "We're moving kind of fast aren't we?"

"I like fast," He sat up and kissed her again, she kissed back softly, and kind of lamely. "But obviously you don't."

"It's just, I don't really know anything about you," She explained, "Except that you're gorgeous, and you're a really good kisser."

"OK," He nodded. He wasn't used to this. Girls rarely wanted to do anything but make out with him. "So what do you want to know?"

"Anything," She laughed, "Everything, who are you? Where are you from? What's your family like? All of that."

"Um, babe," He looked at her, "I'm not sure what you're expecting from me, I'm not the boyfriend type."

"But I thought," She started,

"Like you said, this is fun right?" He sighed. She nodded, "So," He leaned in and kissed her again, "We're cool right?"

"I have a lot of work to do," She said quickly.

"Oh," He said confused, "Right, sure." He stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," She nodded. He walked out. She fell back onto the bed and closed her eyes. Connie wandered in and threw her book bag down.

"When Julie gets back I'm going to kill her for convincing me to register for this schedule and then bailing on me," She plopped onto the bed. She looked over. "What's with you?"

"Does he do this a lot?" Sharpay said. Connie looked over at her sympathetically.

"He's kind of a player yeah," Connie sighed, knowing exactly what she meant. "Did you sleep with him?"

"No!" Sharpay say shocked. "I'm a virgin!"

"Yeah, I figured since you'd never even been kissed before Portman," Connie laughed. "Look, he's a dick head. And yeah, he's hot, trust me there isn't a girl on this campus who hasn't thought about going there,"

"Even you?" Sharpay looked at her. She nodded.

"Oh yeah," She laughed, "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Guy, he's amazing, I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend, but yes, I've thought about it. I actually almost did."

"Really?" Sharpay looked at her. Connie nodded. "When?"

"Sophomore year," She shrugged. "Guy and I were fighting a lot, it was a bad time. We went to this party. We got a little drunk and we made out."

"You didn't have sex though?" Sharpay asked. Connie shook her head. "Why not?"

"Well, I wanted to," Connie laughed, "But he stopped it, he said he wouldn't feel right about it." She smiled. "So he's a prick, but an honorable one. But you can't take him seriously. He plays games with girls, but he doesn't date."

"He plays games?" Sharpay smiled. Connie nodded. "I can play games."

* * *

Julie and Chad walked from the movie theater to a place to get some dessert. They had laughed practically the whole night. Julie sighed as they sat down. This was too good to be true, she hadn't had this much fun with Adam in ages. No, she couldn't think like that. She loved Adam, this was just a crush, on an exciting, cute, funny, perfectly suited guy who was right here instead of a thousand miles away. She was in trouble. 

"Chad," She said, he nodded, "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," He said quietly, "I was thinking the same thing."

"We can't do this again," She sighed, "I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend. We have to just be friends."

"Right," He said, "I mean, I like you, but we're just friends, so from now on, we just hang out in the group."

"Perfect," She smiled, "Although, maybe if every once in a while we hung out, just us, that would be fine."

"Sure," he said, "Because we're friends. And maybe if I move closer," He smiled and inched his chair over to her side of the table, she laughed.

"I think I'd be OK with that," Julie smiled. "But only because we're friends." She looked down and their hands were next to each other, she slid hers under his, "And holding hands?"

"Holding hands is definitely in the friends package," He smiled, so did she, "And what if I gave you a friendly kiss?" He whispered and leaned in to her.

"I think I'd really really like that," she whispered, closing her eyes and he kissed her softly. She sighed in happy whimper as he pushed his chair closer to her. It had been forever since she'd kissed a person for the first time. Six years, in fact since she had first kissed Adam. Chad's hands wrapped his hands around her head and they kept kissing. She pulled away once she remembered herself. "I can't," she stood up, "This is crazy!" She walked away.

"Julie wait!" He said standing up and following her. "Wait!" He stopped her. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I have a boyfriend," She said, not really talking to him, "Adam, and I love him. And we have plans! We're going to The University of Minnesota together, and then after college we're getting married. I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Those are big plans for someone you met when you were thirteen," Chad rolled his eyes. She crossed her arms. "Look, you go home in six months right?" She nodded, "So, you want to spend the rest of your life with someone without even knowing that there's the possibility that there could be someone better for you."

"What about you?" She looked at him, "You have a girlfriend."

"Forget about her," He shook his head, "Really, I like you Julie, a lot, and yes, I care about Taylor, but we're young, and we've never been really serious, I mean, we've never even," He sighed and looked down, "Just trust me here OK? We have a connection; I know you feel it too."

"Just for the six months?" She sighed, he nodded, "And you won't tell anyone? The last thing I need is Charlie giving me guilt about this!"

"Not a word," He said, "My lips are sealed, I swear to God!"

"Not too tight I hope," She smiled flirtatiously and kissed him her mouth slightly open and her tongue teasing his lips. He opened his mouth and let her in. He was trying not to smile, Taylor had never kissed him like that.

* * *

"Where's Chad tonight?" Zeke asked, as the guys sat at the Evanses, playing video games, "Ah you are going down mother fucka!" He shouted, Averman dropped his controller. 

"He went to the movies with Julie," Troy said. The Ducks stopped and turned and looked at him. "As friends."

"Yeah, it better be as fucking friends," Charlie said, "For his sake."

"What you've never gone someplace with Julie?" Ryan asked. Goldberg laughed, "Is that a stupid question?"

"Back in Minnesota Julie's on three tracks," Luis explained, "Hockey, school, and Adam. If we are alone with Julie ever it means that she's tutoring us."

"Or in Luis's case, he's tutoring her," Charlie explained, "For the only thing our Julie does not excel in on her own is Spanish."

"None of you have ever even thought of her like that though?" Troy asked, "I mean, I'm completely in love with Gabby and everything, but even I've noticed that Julie's beautiful."

"We didn't say we didn't notice that she's beautiful," Goldberg shook his head, "It's just Julie's more like our sister."

"Other people like their sisters right?" Ryan asked. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Taylor smiled as she walked back into her room. There was something incredibly wonderful about Adam. He wasn't like other guys. He definitely wasn't like Chad. He was smart and funny and sweet. She sat down on her bed. Kelsi still wasn't in, she was more than likely with Jason, or working on the show. She sighed, and looked down at her cell phone. She felt guilty, but then, what did she have to be guilty about? It was just dinner they hadn't even kissed. She picked up the phone and went into her contacts. She called Chad. 

"Chad," Julie whimpered in his car, as he kissed her neck, and his phone went off. "Your phone," He sighed and pulled away, looking at the caller ID.

"Taylor," He said quietly, Julie nodded and pulled back, running her hands through her hair. She knew she had to get used to this. She was the other woman. It was part of what made the whole thing so appealing. "Hey baby," he said answering it.

"Hey," She said, "I miss you."

"Miss you too," He mumbled, "What's up?"

"Nothing," She said, "Just wanted to say hi. Where are you?"

"Uh, Ryan's," He said, "We're doing a video game tournament."

"Fun," Taylor laughed, glad for the first time that she wasn't home to be neglected. "I'll let you get back to it."

"OK, bye babe." He said.

"Bye," she whispered, and hung up. There was a knock on the door, she stood up and answered it. Adam was smiling on the other side, "Can I help you?"

"I forgot something," He said.

"Did you?" She laughed. He nodded and leaned in and kissed her.

"Yeah, I did," He smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," She giggled. Adam walked away and closed his eyes. So that's what it felt like to kiss someone else. He'd only ever been with Julie for anything. It wasn't that he didn't still love her. But they'd been together for almost six years, they planned to be together for the rest of their lives. They were madly in love. But they were also eighteen. To live their whole lives without even knowing what else was out there? To make that decision with nothing to compare it to? It was just now starting to seem crazy.

* * *

"Linda, I wanted to ask you," Fulton walked into her room, she sat up and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't, um," 

"No," she said quietly, "What's up?"

"Are you OK?" He asked sitting down. She nodded. "Charlie?" He said quietly, she nodded. "What happened?"

"I broke up with him," She said, "I told him not to call me, and now, I miss him."

"Of course you do," He sighed, "We all do."

"But I'm not this girl," She shook her head, "I'm not the girl that needs her boyfriend all the time, even when we were together, I never defined myself as Charlie Conway's girlfriend."

"Yeah," Fulton nodded. "I know."

"You know, I wanted him to go," She sighed, "He asked me what I thought, and I said it was a really cool opportunity and he should do it."

"Call him," Fulton said, "Come on, I know Charlie OK? And he's probably sitting on that poor kid's couch, whining constantly about how much it sucks and how much he misses you."

"Thanks Fulton," She smiled and hugged him. "God, I feel so pathetic."

"Nah," Fulton shrugged, "You're in love, also, you're crazy."

"Watch it," She pushed him away and laughed. "I'll take away your Bash Brother if you're not nice to me!"

"Nah, he's already gone," Fulton shrugged. She looked at him. "Crazy blonde stole him."

"Sharpay Evans," Linda sighed, "The girl's going to be the death of me, I know it."

"Call Charlie," Fulton laughed standing up and walking out. She sighed and picked up her cell phone. He was still number one on her speed dial.

* * *

Charlie jumped as his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. 

"Don't pick it up man," Averman said as he pulled it out, "You need to cut the Linda strings."

"Maybe it's not Linda," He shrugged, "It could be my mom, I haven't talked to her in a few days." He looked down. "Or its Linda."

"Don't answer it," Luis said.

"Screw you guys, I'm not blowing her off," He jumped off the couch and walked into another room. "Hey," He said picking it up.

"Hey," She said relieved to hears his voice.

"Is everything OK?" He asked.

"I miss you," She sighed, "Like a lot."

"I miss you too," He said quietly. "But I thought,"

"I know, I know what I said," She sighed, "And I hate this, and I just,"

"You can't keep doing this to me, Linda," He said, "I love you, but, I can't keep wondering where we stand. I can't keep holding my breath for you."

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" She said, "I'm trying Charlie."

"Not too hard though," He mumbled.

"You know, I don't know what I was thinking," She sighed.

"Linda baby wait," He said, "Don't hang up."

"What do you want me to do?" She said, "You think I'm stringing you along, and that's not it, I'm confused. I love you, I want to be with you, but you're not here!"

"Yeah," He said quietly, "So what do you want?"

"Come home for the show," She said softly, he sighed, "I'm working so hard on it, it would mean so much,"

"I'll think about it." He said, "Look, I'm at this guy's house."

"Yeah," She said, "I'll talk to you soon?"

"Do you want to start talking again?" He said softly.

"Yeah," She said, "I do."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Settled In

**Author's Note: So I know its been a while, and I'm sorry, so so so sorry. Anyway, I've promised to finish up all the stories I've got going on, this one still has a way to go. And I know people requested more with the side people, and that will come, its just, well, I wrote this chapter, and I like it, and it was getting kinda long, so I had to leave it. I hope there's someone out there still reading this. Please review although, you know I'm mean and horrible and I don't deserve it! Love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I literally own no one in this fic...not an OC in sight...I know! HUGE accomplishment for me! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Settled in**

The next morning Sharpay walked confidently down the hall. She was wearing what was probably the most revealing thing she owned, a tight leather mini skirt and a white lace tank top that scooped down revealing cleavage. If Portman wanted games, she would give him games. She walked past him with a smirk on her face on the way to class.

"God, I have got to get with her," Portman groaned as she blew past him. Fulton looked at him.

"I thought you did," Fulton said confused, "I mean, wasn't that what last night was?"

"She cut me off," He shook his head. "God, I could feel it though, you know, she wants me."

"You think every girl wants you," Fulton rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but this one actually does," Portman smirked. "I'll be back." He strutted over to her. "Hey babe."

"Hi," She turned around and giggled.

"You feeling better today?" He asked.

"A little," She said.

"Meet me at lunch time?" He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed herself into him. "Mm."

"I'll see," She said simply, "I told Kelsi and Taylor I'd do a vid phone call home with them, so,"

"Blow it off for me," He whispered and kissed her again, "I'll make it worth your while, I swear."

"Where do you want to meet?" She asked. He smiled

* * *

"Meet me at free period?" Chad whispered to Julie as she stood at her locker. She laughed and shook her head. "Please?"

"We can't," She said, "You have practice and I have to convince the hockey coach that just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I'm incapable of playing the game."

"I had fun last night," He smiled.

"So did I," She nodded and laughed. He started to lean down to kiss her again.

"Hey you two," Ryan walked over, "So, how was the non date?"

"Good," Julie smiled, "I'm just gonna go, see you guys later." She walked away, turning back and smiling. Chad smiled back at her.

"So you two are what exactly?" Ryan asked. Chad looked at him.

"Friends Ry," Chad said.

"Uh huh," Ryan nodded, "Because you're so good at being friends with girls."

"Hey, I'm friends with Gabby, and Kelsi!" He pointed out.

"Who have boyfriends," Ryan nodded.

"As does Julie," Chad shrugged. "Come on, you know what its like to be attracted to someone and be their friend."

"I don't know how many times I have to explain to you Chad," Ryan sighed, "I am not into you like that."

"I was talking about Troy," Chad laughed, Ryan did too, "Evans, chill OK? I wouldn't do that Taylor." He walked away towards homeroom.

"I hope not," Ryan sighed. He knew his friend better than to trust him on this issue.

* * *

"Hey," Taylor said walking up to Adam's locker.

"Hey," He nodded.

"So, um, last night," She looked, "What exactly was that?"

"That was a date," He nodded, "After which I kissed you."

"Yeah, so," She said, "Should we do it again sometime?"

"The dating or the kissing?" He said.

"Preferably both," She laughed. He looked around. "What are looking for?"

"Ducks," He said, "All clear though," He leaned down and kissed her. She smiled.

"Taylor?" Sharpay came behind them.

"We should have looked for Wildcats too." Taylor said, "Hi Sharpay. If you tell Ryan, I'll tell everyone here, that includes your little boyfriend, who I assume is the reason you're dressed like a streetwalker, what you did this summer OK?"

"Fine," Sharpay said, "But you really shouldn't do that to Chad."

"Since when do you care about Chad?" Taylor snapped.

"Uh, since he's Ryan's best friend!" Sharpay stomped off.

"Ryan?" Adam said.

"Sharpay's twin brother," Taylor said, "He's really good friends with my boyfriend."

"Great," Adam groaned.

"Oh, don't worry," Taylor said, "She talks tough but she really doesn't like for people to know what a hardcore bitch she is, so threatening to tell a whole bunch of new people, that'll keep her mouth shut."

"Do you think we're doing the wrong thing here?" He said.

"I don't know," She sighed, "I do know, that I've thought about everything for eighteen years, and I don't want to think about this." He smiled.

"I know the feeling," He said. "OK, so no thinking about it."

"Right," She nodded, "And this way it can't get serious."

* * *

"But I'm really good!" Julie insisted sitting across the desk from the East High hockey coach at free period, arguing her case. "Just let me get out on the ice for like a minute, I'm one of the best there is, you've seen my film!"

"I'm sure you're very good sweetie," He sighed, her nostrils flared. She hated the condescension in his voice, she'd dealt with that attitude her whole life. "But, I do already have a goalie, two in fact."

"So I'll be third string," She pleaded, "Just let me on the team. Hockey has been my life for eight years. Well, I mean, school and my boyfriend, but hockey even outranked those!"

"Miss Gaffney," He said shortly, "I suggest you calm down, and get to your next class." She stood up and stomped out. Sexist pig! She hadn't made that kind of argument since the Goodwill Games, and that was just because she was riding the bench, and that was only because they were undefeated, and Bombay couldn't bench Goldberg. She walked through the locker room and realized that the basketball guys were changing. She heard a few whistles.

"Guys cut it out," Troy said, shushing them, "Hey Julie."

"Hi guys," She waved. Guys in a locker room, nothing she hadn't seen before. She turned a corner and found herself face to face with Chad, freshly showered and wearing just a towel. He smiled and approached her and kissed her, "Are trying to impress me or something?" She whispered pulling away.

"Are you impressed?" He smirked. She laughed.

"See you later Chad," She walked away. She was already feeling better once she got out the doors and Charlie was standing anxiously.

"How'd it go?" He said.

"No go," She shook her head, "And he called me sweetie."

"Please tell me you punched him!" Charlie said. Julie was known to react violently to sexism.

"No, I can't punch an authority figure," She said, "I wanted to, but I didn't. Whatever, I'll just do the geek squad with Gabriella and Martha."

"It's such bullshit!" He said, "If they'd just let you get out on the ice!"

"Whatever," She sighed, "I'm not going to dwell on it. The whole point of this year was to branch out anyway. Maybe I'll join the drama club, Ryan's been bugging me anyway."

"Shit," Charlie said.

"What?" She asked.

"Linda wants me to come home for the show," He said, "So we can talk everything out."

"You should," Julie said, "Someone should get to go back." She looked down.

"I know this sucks," He said, "No Adam, no hockey, which leaves you with,"

"Ivy League dreams," She sighed. "Princeton here I come." He put his arm around her and squeezed. "I'm fine Charlie."

* * *

Portman walked up to the roof and stood waiting for Sharpay. She said she was meeting him. Where was she? Then he saw an pink envelope taped to a pole. He picked it up and opened it.

_Next time, ask me out  
XO  
Sharpay_

He smiled. She was good, he'd met his match in this girl.

* * *

**Reviews PLEASE! I know I don't appreciate you enough and don't deserve it, but please, still, I need the encouragement.**


	11. Becoming Wildcats

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Becoming Wildcats**

"Hey Dad," Troy said walking in from school. Jack looked up, "I have an idea."

"OK," He said warily, the last few times Troy had had ideas, it had ended up well, interesting is probably the best word for it.

"So, you know how we're supposed to make the Ducks feel at home and all that," Troy rattled off, again his father nodded, "So, a couple of things, Coach Pierce is being a jerk and not letting Julie play hockey, which I think we should try to fix, also, I think we should put a net out, by the hoop, so that Charlie can practice."

"Your attitude has shifted quite a bit," Jack said, Troy nodded. "Look, I'll talk to Pierce, I can't make any promises. And I think putting a net up is a great idea."

"Hi," Charlie walked in. "Mr. Bolton, um, I'm just going to be upstairs."

"OK," Jack said. "So, he needs some cheering up."

"Yes he does," Troy nodded.

* * *

Charlie lay on his bed and pulled out his cell phone, he had a message. He pulled the voicemail and listened to it, hoping that it was Linda.

"Hey Charlie," He sat up, this was better, "Listen, I hope everything's good. I'm going to be in Albuquerque next week for some recruiting. Give me a call, my number's the same, I'd like to see you and the others. Hang in there." Nothing like a little Coach Bombay to the edge off of anything. He went into contacts and called.

"Hey Coach," He said, with a smile, already, things were starting look up.

* * *

"Hey," Ryan walked outside and saw Julie sitting on the steps of the school.

"Hey," She said.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just waiting for Gabriella," She shrugged. "You?"

"Still searching for a leading lady," He sighed, "I've never missed my sister more." Julie laughed. "Tell me about this guy she's seeing."

"Portman?" Julie sighed, "He's different."

"Different like eat the paste different?" Ryan asked.

"No," Julie shook her head. "OK, so, here's a perfect Portman story. When we were twelve and we were playing against Iceland, I finally got my shot to go out and show everyone what I could do. These two dickheads came up and started teasing me about being a girl, so I punched them in the nuts,"

"Oh naturally," Ryan laughed.

"So, I get thrown out of the game," She sighed, "And Portman had already gotten thrown out and I walk into the locker room and he's like tearing the place apart right? So we start talking and there's an awkward pause, which you know, he then takes as an invitation to start groping me,"

"OK, that's not reassuring." Ryan shook his head.

"Well I'm not finished yet!" She laughed grabbing the blue hat he was wearing and putting it on, "I push him away, there was more hitting actually and he immediately blushes and starts apologizing like crazy. That's the kind of guy he is. He's sort of like a dog, once you punish him for his bad behavior, he modifies it."

"Hm," Ryan said, "I heard you're not going to be on the hockey team. That sucks."

"Yeah," She sighed. "I just wanted one more season. I mean, I'm not going to be able to play in college, The NCAA has super strict rules, and then after forget it, the NHL's are even stricter."

"Uh huh," He nodded, "So, you and Chad?" She laughed.

"I don't know," She said honestly, "I really don't. I like him."

"Everyone does," Ryan smiled.

"Even you?" She turned and looked at him. He laughed.

"Yeah," He looked down, "Maybe a crush this summer, but he's not my type."

"What is your type?" She said.

"George Clooney," He shrugged, "I like Ben McKenzie too."

"Well, as long as you're staying in your league," Julie laughed.

"Listen, I know you already turned me down," He said, "But, I really think you'd good for this part."

"Ryan," She shook her head, "I don't act, or sing or dance or anything." He handed her the script pulling it out of his backpack.

"First of all," He said, "You wouldn't be acting, you are this girl, read it and tell me I'm wrong, second, anyone can dance and we can get around the singing." He hugged her, "Please! I'm really desperate."

"I can see that," She said, "I'll read it tonight."

"No," He said, "Because tonight is OC party at my house." Julie laughed.

"I'm a One Tree Hill girl," She said, "I'll just hang at Gabby's." He smiled.

"No, I have to reeducate you then," He shook his head. "We have fun."

"Do the other guys go?" Julie asked.

"Chad free zone," Ryan laughed, "Cross my heart."

"Hey," Gabriella walked out. "Hey Ry, 8:30 right?"

"Absolutely," Ryan said. "See you then, bye Julie."

"Bye," She waved.

"So," Gabriella said, "What's up?"

"I think I might do the show," Julie laughed, "He's very persuasive."

"Yes," Gabriella nodded, "He is." Julie's phone rang. She looked down, Adam. She let it keep ringing. "You going to get that?"

"No," Julie said, "I'll call him back later."

* * *

"Hey Jules," Adam left her a message. "Just checking in. Charlie said you're not playing, it sucks. Princeton'll understand though. I just wanted to make sure you were OK. Give me a call. I love you." He hung up. That was weird, Julie was obsessive about answering her phone.

* * *

"I can't believe we had to try out," Goldberg said as the Ducks wandered out of hockey tryouts.

"I haven't had to try out for something since I joined you guys," Luis said. Charlie was still smiling, being back on the ice had cheered him up. "You look happy."

"I am happy," He said, "Happier. Bombay's coming in next week."

"That'll do it," Averman laughed. "Man their goalies suck though."

"Seriously," Goldberg nodded, "I'm better than those guys."

"And that is saying something," Luis laughed. He smiled as some of the cheerleaders walked past and giggled and whispered.

"Took the player a week to get into the game," Charlie laughed. "It was good to play though. I just don't know that I can be a Wildcat."

"I used to be a Wildcat," Luis said. "It's not so bad."

"We weren't going to be Ducks forever." Goldberg said sadly, "I should go, promised Zeke I'd help him with some stuff."

"Yeah, Troy said something about a surprise." Charlie shrugged.

"I have a date," Luis smirked.

"Shocking," Averman said. "So, see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Definitely." They all laughed.

* * *

Backstage at Eden Hall, Portman snuck up behind Sharpay.

"You win," He whispered in her ear.

"Excuse me," She said, smiling but not turning around.

"When do you want to go out?" He said.

"Friday," She said, "And I want a real date. Flowers, dinner, the whole deal."

"OK," He said, "It's a deal."

"And Portman," She turned around as she heard him walk away, he stopped, "Don't disappoint me. I'm not pleasant when I'm disappointed." He walked back over and grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

"I don't disappoint," He said. She lost her breath with him so close to her. Was he going to kiss her again? "Don't worry." He let go and walked away. She smirkedand walked back to her spot confidently.

"Lucky bitch," She heard one of the other girls mumble. She smiled, she was Sharpay Evans, queen of the world once again. It had been a long time, but she was back.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	12. Date Night

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter, I don't know how you guys are going to feel about it. But I just sort of thought it would be fun. Hope you guys like it too! Thanks for the last couple reviews.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Date Night**

"You actually did it," Connie said as Sharpay brushed her blonde hair, "You got Dean Portman to take a girl out on a date."

"I'm good," Sharpay shrugged.

"Obviously," Connie laughed. "You do know that he expects to nail you by the end of the night."

"How do you know that?" Sharpay sighed, "Maybe it's different with me."

"Um, except today in the locker room after practice," Connie said, "He was bragging about how he's going to nail you by the end of the night."

"Oh," Sharpay said, "Well he won't. I plan on making him work for it. If I give it up at all."

"Mm, good for you," Connie laughed.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sharpay asked. Connie was the closest thing she had to a friend here, so she was doing her best to be, well, friendly.

"Guy and I are hanging out." She shrugged. "You look nice."

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled, "I'm sorry I was a bitch."

"Whatever," Connie said, "I'm not exactly good with new people."

"Me neither," Sharpay said. "Connie, I really like him."

"Yeah, I can tell," Connie whispered, "Just be careful, I don't feel much like dealing with the weeping."

"OK," Sharpay laughed. There was a knock on the door. Sharpay squealed and opened it. Portman was standing there.

"Hey, are you ready?" He said, "Hi Connie."

"Sup!" She shouted raising her hand.

"Yeah," Sharpay nodded, "Let's go." They were walking, "So where are we going?"

"I thought I'd take you skating," He smiled putting his arm around her. She looked at him. "I thought girls thought skating was really romantic."

"I've never really gone ice skating," She blushed, "I'm from New Mexico."

"So I'll teach you," He laughed, "It'll be fun, I promise."

"OK," She said. "But if I fall on my ass?"

"I'll catch you," He laughed and kissed her. She giggled. "I really like you Evans. You're not like anyone I've ever met before." He kissed her again. She wanted to claw into him, to kiss him hard and strong, to have him hold her and never let go, like in the old movies that she and Ryan used to watch on Friday nights pre Wildcat invasion. But she knew she couldn't.

"That's a good line," She said coolly walking away from him.

"You think so?" He grinned and followed after her.

* * *

"So, are you guys doing OK down here?" Gordon Bombay asked as Julie, Charlie, Luis, Averman and Goldberg sat with him in a restaurant. "Charlie, I talked to your Mom, she said you were worried."

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "Julie's the one we're worried about."

"I'm fine," She said.

"Why are you worried?" Bombay asked.

"The coach won't let her play," Luis said. "So she joined the drama club."

"I didn't join the drama club," She snapped, "I'm doing a play because Ryan asked me to."

"Who's Ryan?" Bombay asked, "And do you want me to talk to this coach?"

"What good would you talking do?" She shrugged, "You didn't play me either."

"Julie," He sighed, "That was six years ago."

"I'm fine Coach," She said, "Really. I was getting ready to give it up anyway. And Ryan's just this friend I've made." He looked at her, "He's gay if you want to report that back to Adam."

"OK," He said, "And you four."

"Luis has a girlfriend," Goldberg said.

"Oh now there's a surprising bit of news," Bombay laughed.

"She's not my girlfriend." Luis said, "We just went out once."

"That's nice," Bombay said. Charlie just sat quietly, "Are you sure you're OK?" He looked at him. Charlie nodded.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!" Sharpay laughed, Portman shrugged, applying a band aid to his bleeding finger. "No, I've like crippled you for life!" 

"Evans," He said, "I'm fine, I've gotten cut by a skate before, hazard of the trade, babe."

"At least let me," She took his hand and kissed it gently.

"Ah, I get it now," He laughed, "Whole thing was a scheme to get closer to me. Can't say I blame you but," She shook her head.

"You're such a dick," She rolled her eyes. He smiled.

"So you don't want me Evans?" He teased, she looked at him. This time she made the first move and kissed him. As usual it escalated quickly, they were desperate to be near each other. They were horizontal on the bench, she panted as he kissed down her neck, grinding her against the wood. It was the most un-Sharpay Evans moment ever. It was very Dean Portman.

"Wait," She whimpered. He stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I can't," She swallowed.

"Why not?" He asked and kissed her again.

"Because, I can't just be another girl," She whispered, "That's not who I am."

"You're not just another girl," He said, "You're beautiful," He kissed her, "And sexy as hell, and when I'm not thinking about kissing you," He bit his bottom lip, "Or you know, doing less appropriate things," She laughed, "I'm thinking about how I want to kill you. I've never felt that way about a girl before.'

"I'm still not having sex with you," She whispered and kissed him.

"That's fair," He nodded, "But I'm not giving up either," He raised his eyebrows. He leaned down and kissed her, this time planting his feet on the ground to straddle her. And that boys and girls, is how Dean Portman permanently removed the stick from Sharpay Evans's ass.

* * *

"Julie," Charlie said as he drove her home in Troy's truck, "What you said at dinner, about Bombay not playing you," 

"I'm just pissed Charlie," She said, "I took it out on him because he's an easy target. I'll be fine, when I'm less emotional I'll call him and apologize, OK?"

"What about Adam?" He said. She shook her head. "I talked to him. He said he called you yesterday and you didn't call him back."

"I called him this morning," Julie said, "I was busy last night, with Gabriella and Ryan." He nodded. "When was the last time you talked to Linda?"

"It's not the same thing," He shook his head.

"I love Adam," She said, "You know that. I'm just trying to live my life here. Maybe you should do the same."

"That's not fair," He said, "I'm trying."

"You are far from trying," She said, "These people are really nice, Troy and Chad and Gabby. They're trying to be friends with us."

"You've had to integrate before Julie," He pointed out, "I never had to, the ducks were there and they were always there."

"So adjust," She said as he stopped the car, "And just because you're feeling guilty about leaving Linda," She opened the door, "Don't assume anything's wrong with me and Adam!" She got out and slammed the door.

* * *

"What do you miss most about home?" Sharpay asked Portman later that night, as they lay out on the school's baseball field holding hands, talking laughing, and of course kissing. 

"Deep dish pizza," He closed his eyes and smiled. "You can't get it here, except at Pizzeria Uno, which doesn't count at all." She laughed. "You?"

"Ryan," She said softly.

"Now that turns a guy on," He laughed, "Hearing that the thing the girl he's falling for misses the most about home is some other guy."

"Ryan's my brother," She laughed, "And he's gay, so he's like the exact opposite of a threat to you."

"Good to know," He smiled and kissed her. "Tell me about him."

"Ryan is everything I'm not," She said softly, "We're twins, they say that tends to happen, with boy girl twins," He laughed, "He's sweet, and funny, and he can be a little dopey and naïve, but you love him for it. I didn't have a lot of friends," She sighed, "Still don't, Ryan was really popular, but he used to just spend all his time with me, because he knew I needed someone."

"Wow," Portman said, "My brothers and I just kind of kick the shit out of each other." They started laughing. "Do you wanna dance?" He said jumping up.

"With you?" She smiled, she would test him. He took her hand and pulled her close.

"No," He shook his head, "With my father." She giggled. "I spend all the time I'm not at hockey practice with theater kids. I know my shit."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
